TRADUCTION - Special present - Un cadeau spécial
by Uema
Summary: TRADUCTION. [jinroutohru] Tohru donne un ours en peluche à, qui entend plus tard que Tohru voulait le donner à une personne spéciale.


Traduction de "Behind the Sakura Tree" de jinroutohru.

Le scénario ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à l'auteur originel de cette fiction en Anglais : **jinroutohru**.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent au roman d'horreur de l'écrivaine japonaise **Fuyumi Ono**, l'adaptation en manga est de **Ryu Fujisaki**, l'adaptation en animé est du **studio Daume**, et l'adaptation en vostfr est de **Kazé**.

PS : J'ai traduis des fictions de Shiki pour que les fangrils "TohruxNatsuno" aient quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. n-n

* * *

Note de l'auteur (**jinroutohru**) : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes fics récentes sont dernièrement pire qu'avant -_- Je suis désolé et je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rendre justice pour ce couple orz Je fais comme d'habitude mais...

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter et... à en profiter ? 

* * *

La journée semblait être plus sûre, plus sûre que la nuit... Ça pourrait sembler étrange, mais pour Natsuno, c'était très bien comme ça. Cette Megumi qui était demeuré vivante était quelque chose d'irréel, mais sa présence alors qu'elle le regardait la nuit l'empêchait de dormir.

Une brise légère soufflait, Natsuno était assis sous un arbre, lisant un livre. Il était si calme et si calme, qu'il eut envie de s'endormir, il était sûr qu'aucunes personnes autour de ne pouvait le détendre autant qu'il l'était à présent.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, quelqu'un est apparu devant lui, Natsuno pouvait sentir une présence, car celle-ci lui cachait le soleil qui irradiait son visage quelques minutes auparavant. Natsuno ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un visage proche du sien, et sous le coup de la surprise, il écarquilla ses yeux ensommeillés et se recula jusqu'à ce que son crâne bute contre le tronc de l'arbre.

"To-Tohru-chan ?" dit-il.

Tohru rit doucement en s'asseyant sur l'herbe, "Désolé de t'avoir réveillé."

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi près pour me regarder." dit Natsuno en déviant son regard.

"Tu étais tellement mignon que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher." déclara-t-il en souriant.

Natsuno rougit, "Va dire ça à des filles, je ne suis pas mignon."

Natsuno se releva en réalisant qu'il s'était trop reposé et que la pause était presque terminée, et donc, qu'il était temps de retourner en classe.

"Ah ! Attend, Natsuno ! " Tohru l'appela en se relevant, il avait un sac à la main.

Natsuno l'observa. "C'est... pour toi." déclara Tohru en lui tendant ledit sac.

Natsuno l'ouvrit et remarqua un ours en peluche, puis, il lança un regard furieux à Tohru qui rougissait légèrement avec un sourire peint sur ses lèvres.

"J'ai juste pensé que ça pourrait t'aider à mieux dormir," Tohru regarda le ciel, "Ca m'aidait quand j'étais plus jeune, si j'avais peur ou quand je faisais des cauchemars, je le prenais dans mes bras et je dormais mieux."

Natsuno tendit le sac à Tohru, "Merci, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. Je n'ai plus six ans, tu sais."

Tohru repoussa le sac, "Je veux que tu le gardes tout de même, ça peut être utile quand tu en auras besoin, je ne te traite pas comme un petit enfant, je veux juste t'aider puisque tu m'as dit que tu n'arrivais plus à dormir." déclara Tohru le regardant avec inquiétude.

Natsuno soupira et pensa que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, il ne savait pas s'il devait dire à Tohru ce qui se passait, mais allait-il le croire ou juste éclater de rire ?

"Je voulais aussi que tu l'aies parce que-" Tohru fut couper par la cloche de l'école qui sonnait ses douze coups.

" On en reparlera plus tard, on devrait aller en classe maintenant." Dit Natsuno alors qu'il commençait à courir, le sac à la main. Tohru soupira puis le suivit, mais plus tard, ils durent se séparer car ils étudiaient dans des classes différentes. 

* * *

La fin de la journée arriva et Natsuno était seul dans la classe, attendant Tohru. Il saisit le sac et sortit ledit nounours en le regardant. Il avait vraiment l'air usé, mais aucun d'eux n'avait de problèmes financiers, Tohru aurais vraiment dormit avec ? Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Tohru émaner de cette peluche et il s'imagina Tohru, enfant, dormir avec ce nounours, ce qui le fit légèrement sourire. Il secoua la tête, il devait arrêter d'imaginer ce genre de choses, même si ce n'était pas de mauvaises pensées...

"Natsu?" Aoi, la sœur de Tohru, avait ouvert la porte, remarquant qu'il était le dernier de la classe. Elle s'approcha de lui par la suite. "Tohru-chan m'a dit de te dire qu'il sera en retard. Il doit nettoyer la classe comme punition."

Natsuno cligna des yeux, "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?" demanda-t-il, curieux.

"Il dormait en classe et le professeur l'a vu." Aoi remarqua l'ours en peluche dans la main de Natsuno. "Hein? Tohru-chan t'a donné ça ?"

"Ah, oui... Mais je voulais lui rendre." Natsuno replaça l'ours en peluche à l'intérieur du sac et se releva, "Je vais l'attendre."

"Vraiment? C'est étrange. Il a toujours gardé précieusement cet ours en peluche et il ne m'a même pas laissé le prendre, je le voulais parce qu'il était vraiment mignon." déclara Aoi en souriant, "Il a dit qu'il ne donnera jamais à personne, seulement à la personne qu'il aime le plus."

Natsuno l'observa regarda bouche bée, s'il le chérissait tant, alors pourquoi lui avoir donné ? Et comme si Aoi lisait dans ses pensées, elle lui répondit.

"Peut-être qu'il t'aime beaucoup, Natsu" sourit-elle. Natsuno la regarda, puis il dit.

"Il a dit qu'il me l'a donné pour m'aider avec mes problèmes de sommeil, c'est tout." expliqua Natsuno avant de sortir de la pièce. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, il soupira, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre et il espérait, en quelque sorte, que ce que disait Aoi pouvait être vrai.

Comme Natsuno attendait en face de la porte de la salle de classe de son ami, son esprit divaguait sur Tohru, lui avait-il donné pour une autre raison, et pas seulement parce qu'il voulait l'aider? Est-ce que Tohru essayait de lui dire... qu'il l'aimait ?

"Argh ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça ? se demandait-il, il allait attendre que Tohru revienne et ils en resteraient là.

A ce moment, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit sur un Tohru épuisé, "Ne jamais plus dormir en classe..." se dit-il, n'ayant pas remarqué que le gars aux cheveux violet qui se trouvait en face de lui.

"Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on joue à des jeux vidéo jusqu'à tard dans la nuit." commenta Natsuno. Tohru ria en se grattant l'arrière de son crâne.

"Hein? Natsuno, tu es encore là ? " demanda Tohru, "Je pensais que tu allais partir avant moi, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé Aoi de te demander de rester."

Natsuno lui montra le sac, "Je voudrais te le rendre, Aoi m'en a parlé et elle m'a dit que tu voulais le donner à la personne que tu aimais."

Natsuno regarda le sol, "Je sais que tu essayes de m'aider, mais je ne veux pas que tu-"

Natsuno fut couper par les lèvres de Tohru sur les siennes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement et des rougeurs commençaient à apparaître sur ses joues.

Tohru rompit le baiser et sourit à Natsuno qui était toujours aussi confus et surpris.

Tohru le prit dans ses bras et dit : "C'est ce que je voulais dire et c'est pourquoi je te l'ai donné... Je t'aime, et je voulais que tu le gardes."

Natsuno s'éloigna légèrement pour plaquer son dos contre le mur et regarda Tohru : "Alors, quand tu as dit que c'était pour m'aider, c'était un mensonge ?"

Tohru rit, "Eh bien, ça faisait partit de la raison pour laquelle je te l'ai donné, mais je ne pouvais pas te dire que je te le donnais parce que je t'aimais... Je pensais que tu allais t'éloigner de moi ou quelque chose du genre." expliqua Tohru en rougissant légèrement.

Natsuno détourna le regard et dit : "Alors je vais prendre soin de lui..."

Tohru le regarda, surpris, puis le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, "Natsuno !" dit-il joyeusement.

"Merci", murmura-t-il

"Tu es stupide, c'était juste pour dire que..." dit Natsuno en repoussant Tohru : "Et ne sois pas si près de moi."

Tohru se stoppa. "Désolé... Je suis vraiment heureux." Puis il saisit la main de Natsuno, "On rentre à la maison maintenant ? " il commença à marcher et à traîner Natsuno, qui était en quelque sorte heureux d'avoir entendu ce que Tohru lui avait dit, car Tohru était une personne spéciale pour lui, et qu'il l'aimait. 

* * *

Si vous avez aimé cette traduction, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, je lui transmettrais. Ça fera sûrement plaisir à l'auteur de voir qu'il n'y a pas que le Fandom de son pays qui apprécie ses fictions. nwn


End file.
